


All he needs

by orphan_account



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Cuddling, Fluff, Fluffiest of Fluffs, M/M, Mickey is a secret cuddler, POV Alternating, We all know it's true
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-13
Updated: 2014-09-13
Packaged: 2018-02-17 07:10:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2300909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mickey Milkovich has a lot of cute habits. But the one Ian likes most, is that Mickey is the biggest cuddler alive.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All he needs

**Author's Note:**

> I tried another style of writing, I kind of liked how it turned out.

After four years of being together, Ian knew everything about Mickey.

He knew that when he wanted to wake Mickey up, he had to play quiet music first so Mickey wouldn't jump up in surprise when he felt Ian's hand on his shoulder. He had been hit, kicked and cursed to every time he tried to wake Mickey and he was actually proud he found the solution.

He knew how Mickey would always sneeze three times, catch a breath and sneeze again. Or how whenever Mickey changed clothes, he would glance at the mirror and roll his eyes.

Mickey also had the weird habit of sniffing milk from the carton before he would drink it. When Ian had looked at him strangely once, he explained that he had once drunk a full sip of expired milk and it was the worst thing he'd ever tasted.

Ian also remembered that one time he tried to take a picture of Mickey, and his first reaction was to make sure his hair was alright. When Ian laughed, Mickey would blush and tell him to fuck off.

Most of Mickey's cute habits were at night, when he didn't even realize them. One thing was babbling in his sleep. He would constantly mumble inaudible things and smile. Except that one time when he got angry and started screaming, it's not cute to wake up at 3am to someone saying you're a stupid shit.

Mickey also gets closer once he was asleep. He would roll on top of Ian and nuzzle his head in Ian's neck and Ian would just stay still all night, waking up stiff or shaking Mickey off of him because of a cramp in his leg.

He liked it the most when Mickey would just wrap an arm around his waist and nuzzle closer to him, sighing onto his chest. Mickey always blushed when he woke up and saw a puddle of drool on Ian's chest. Ian would just laugh it away and tell him he's cute; Mickey would slap him sleepily and tell him to fuck off.

Another cute thing was that Mickey was an emotional soul when it came to sappy movies. Like when there was nothing on TV and they decided to watch 'Titanic', Mickey actually teared up more than once. And the one time they watched 'A walk to remember’; Mickey didn't even try to hold back tears.

But there was one thing Ian loved most. It was the cutest thing Mickey did in his opinion.

Mickey never wanted to ask Ian for a simple hug. Every time he wanted a hug, he would give subtle hints. Like when they would be on the couch to watch a movie, Mickey would just lean closer and Ian would open his arms. At first Mickey would just kind of lean in, wriggling until he found the right position which in the end would always as close to Ian as possible with Ian’s arms around him.

One time, when Mickey wasn’t getting a lot of sleep and walking around grumpy, Ian didn’t dare to really touch him, afraid to maybe lose a limb or maybe his nose with the way Mickey was talking to him. So when they had an argument about fucking pop tarts, he pulled Mickey close by his wrist and wrapped both arms around his waist. Pulled Mickey against him, hugging him tightly. And to his biggest surprise, Mickey wouldn’t hold back or push him away. It was the total opposite actually. Mickey wrapped his arms around Ian’s neck and hugged him back, pulled him closer and almost whining that they couldn’t get any closer than that. He was standing on the tip of his toes, breathing hotly in Ian’s neck and nuzzling his nose against his skin, whispering a simple “thank you” before letting go and walk out the back door.

From then on, Ian figured that all Mickey needed sometimes was a simple hug. He started hugging him more often, sometimes for stupid things, sometimes for more serious things. Like when they found out Kenyatta had been hitting Mandy, they would come home and put Mandy to sleep in Fiona’s bed and when they were downstairs, they sat silently on the couch, inches between them. Mickey was quiet and Ian could see he felt bad, felt guilty about what had happened.

So Ian pulled him close and wrapped an arm around his shoulder, pulling his head closer with his other hand and kissing Mickey’s lips softly. Mickey’s only reaction was to apologize for ever hurting Ian. That Ian should blame him for hitting him before; he doesn’t understand why Ian isn’t mad. But Ian assures him that it’s different, that no, he wasn’t mad because they were in a different situation. He didn’t understand how Mickey could even compare them but he felt sad that Mickey actually thought about it, still.

They didn’t talk about it any further, just hugged and fell asleep listening to each other’s breathing.

And later, when the other Gallaghers came home, Mickey would disentangle himself from Ian and shoot him a look that says “we’re not talking about this” and Ian would give him a knowing smile. And once Mickey would turn his back and walk upstairs, Debbie shoots Ian a knowing smile. Because she knows about Mickey, has _seen_ it before. Has felt it before.

Because one time, when Debbie came home from school crying, Mickey tried to comfort her. Sat her down and asked her what happened, asked her who he had to beat up. She explained him what happened to her. About how stupid guys are and how much love sucks. About stupid age differences and feeling insecure. About people making fun of her and how the whole school had seen her ‘cleavage’ as she would say it.

Mickey told her he would help her get back at the boy, told her he would make sure he had learned his lesson. No one fucks with Debbie Gallagher, right? Debbie had smiled when he said that and told him thanks, but no thanks. Because she knew Mickey couldn’t get in any trouble, not for her sake and not for Ian’s sake. She told him she’d figure her way out, she’s always figured her way out and Mickey understood her, promised her that if she ever wanted his help, he’d do it, no doubt. Debbie had nodded and asked him for a hug. Mickey was taken aback, she could see it, but he didn’t pull back when she came closer and then he hugged her. He hugged her and Debbie felt better, because sometimes all it takes to make things better, is knowing that someone’s there with a simple hug. And it all made sense to Mickey when she put it like that.

Because she was right. Sometimes everything a person needs is a simple hug.

So one day, when business upstairs had gone terrible and when Svetlana had been pushing him into watching Yevgeny more, after getting into another fight with Kev about money and to make it all worse, his brother had come home to his old house and had trashed their kitchen. Mickey didn’t hold back.

He came home that night, to the scent of freshly made lasagna and _home_ and he would walk to the kitchen to find Ian by the counter, talking to Lip who was taking notes at the table. He would see Debbie and Carl already waiting for the food and even Liam, who was finally sitting on a normal chair instead of his high chair. But he didn’t care about all of them, he cared about Ian standing there, looking at him a little confused with his stupid apron and oven mitts, and Mickey would just take his hand and pull him closer. He would hold out his arms and lock them around Ian’s waist, pushed his face into his neck and smelled him. Breathed Ian in, the familiar and safe smell he knew would make him feel better. He could feel Ian’s breathing stop for a few seconds and the hesitation in Ian to hug back. But it came fast enough, Ian’s arms wrapped safely around his neck and Mickey felt good again.

And no, his problems that had been following him all day weren’t gone. Hugging wasn’t magic. When he would let go of Ian he’d still be in a fight with Kev, he’d still have Svetlana on his back, he’d still make loss on business upstairs. But at least he knew he wasn’t alone to go through it all. And even with a simple hug he felt stronger again, felt fueled up and he knew he would be able to handle things better.

And that was all it took. A simple hug made Mickey Milkovich complete.


End file.
